


New Friends: Jim's Son

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [11]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Past Jim/Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets his seven year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: Jim's Son

"You sure I look okay?" Jim asked for the millionth time. It was actually funny to see the usually care-free man fussing over something as silly as his shirt. He's changed it twice already.

Leonard chuckled, "He's seven, Jim, he's not gonna care what you look like." The blonde took deep breath and nodded. "You look fine, kid."

"Thanks, ya know. For letting me do this here," Jim muttered.

"Anytime," the doctor told his friend.

After Ny talked to – _yelled at_ \- Carol, the woman who once held Jim's heart agreed to let him meet their son. Since none of them liked the idea of Jim being alone, Leonard volunteered to let the meeting happen at his place. He was the only other father in the bunch and, if necessary, he could take the little one over to Hik's place while Jim and Carol talked. He doubts it'll come to that but it's better to be prepared.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Jim's whole frame stiffened. Leonard looked at the younger man, "It's gonna be okay, Jim." The doctor left Jim where he was standing in the kitchen and opened his door. "Hello."

"Uhh, hi. I must have the wrong apartment," the beautiful blonde said. Leonard could see why Jim fell head over heels for this woman. And the little boy next to her looked like a mini version of Jim. There was no way in hell that this kid wasn't his.

"You're looking for Jim." She nodded. Leonard smiled, "Come on in. I'm Leonard, one of Jim's friends." Carol looked at him for a second before she stepped into the apartment and looked around.

"I'm Carol, but I guess you know that already," she said to him. Leonard nodded. "You must think I'm a horrible person."

"This isn't about me, you or even Jim. It's about that little boy," he told her. "I have a daughter. As much as my ex makes my blood boil, there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. Including move from Atlanta just so I can see her." Carol nodded before staring past him.

"Jim," she breathed. The man in question didn't even acknowledge her. Jim was watching the little boy with soft eyes. Carol touched the top of son's head, "David, I want you to meet someone." Leonard smiled, his father was named David.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm Jim." The tall blonde had knelt to his son's level to talk to him just like he always does for Joanna. David assessed Jim for a minute, it was funny how much the kid was like his father. Jim does the same thing to everyone else.

"Are you my dad?" Jim glanced up at Carol before he looked at his son. The little boy didn't really give him a chance to answer, "Mom said you were important and I look like you. So, you have to be my dad, right?"

"Yea, kiddo. I'm your dad," Jim said. David gave him a mini-Kirk smile and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck.


End file.
